Sollux Captor Diaries
by ghostlyGatherings
Summary: Come one come all to the blog of twimArmageddons. Rating might change to M. (tw: Humanstuck, sadstuck, slight sexual themes, killing, character death, suicide, cussing, diary format, no typing quirk, and my headcanons, biracial trolls, gay relationships) Based off this blog:
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

Dear My Dead Blog,

Yesterday I was single. Today I am single. Tomorrow I will still probably be single. Life just seems to have no hope for improvement. Let's say if tomorrow I was destined find my significant other, how would I know who it is? It could be anyone. It could be a close friend or complete stranger or perhaps someone I completely hate. Then I am just stuck with complete confusion.

Not to mention, I don't exactly have the traits of someone who get all the 'bitches'. I look, sound, and breathe dorky. I have an annoying lisp and a grossly shade of blond-brunette hair. I have thought of dying it but I probably be to lazy to keep up with it. Since I stare at bright computer screens so much I am slowly growing blind and have to wear special glasses to depict words, shapes, and colors. I am not a social person and the only friend I have i that one loud kid that everyone hates. I am not a casanova of any type, and not sure if a girl has gazed upon me. So why does everyone think I am such a player? Maybe its my cool, sly remarks or just because seem to 'flirt', but the answer is as big of mystery to me as to you.

Why exactly am I telling you this though? I'm not getting a benefit out of writing this blog, or even any satisfactory. Is it because I have nothing better to do? Quite possibly. Is it because I think people out there on the internet actually care? Not in the least.

But I hope my failures and little to none achievements make 'your funny bone tingle' as you point and make sarcastic remarks at my everyday life. And I can tell you this:

These events are a hundred percent true.

If anyone tells you likewise they are liers.

Follow my tips and maybe, just maybe, you can make it out alive.

Always,

twinArmageddons

*Pilot to The Sollux Captor Diaries*


	2. Chapter 2 my Friiend2

Dear My Dead Blog,

Listen I have little to zero friends. In fact, I wouldn't even label them as friends… They are mere associates or acquaintances. But since it is vital to now these people for future references I shall list them. The first person to come to mind when I hear the distasteful word 'friend' is Karkat Vantas.

Karkat is something else. He has white hair that he regularly dies black and red eyes. His family was pretty messed up back in the day and believed strongly in incest as they tried to keep their bloodline 'pure' even though it wasn't very pure to begin with. Karkat was born late at night on July 30th in a tsunami. At the time his parents were living in the Philippines.

After the storm was over and the albino Karkat entered this world, his parents decide to move to Mumbai, India (where his little sister Nepeta Leijon was born but more about her later). After that Karkat has moved around his whole life, and knows many languages (especially the cuss words). Finally, the family settled down in Kansas where they have lived ever since.

You know how you hear stories about abusive fathers and such? Well Karkat's situation is kind of reversed. His mother was rather abusive and his father was a huge pussy for a while till he finally stood up and divorced the bitch, but through the trial Karkat lost his two sisters who were put in an orphanage. He now lives with his older brother (Kankri), his father (The Signless/Sufferer) and his Grandmother (The Dolorosa).

We met in kindergarten after he cussed out our teacher (Ms. Paint) when she asked where all his bruises came from. Once I heard his language, I decided he was pretty cool dude. Although we have our fights, we are still great friends and I think death is the only thing that could tear us apart. Wow, that was a lot of writing… I guess I'll pick this up tomorrow.

Always, twinArmageddons

—-UPDATE—-

Dear My Dead Blog,

Like I said before they aren't friends… just acquaintances or associates. Anyway the next person to talk about is Aradia Megido.

Aradia has long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her family is Korean/Japanese even though she was born in Vietnam on April 1st, then moved to Japan. She is always talking about how beautiful it was growing up in the Japanese countryside, and how difficult it is to switch between Eastern and Western customs every time she travels.

We met in fifth grade, because we both took an interest in the dead. She even believed she could see ghosts and other spirits which made me like her more. Aradia had to be my first crush, even after she started 'dating' a weird guy named Equius (again more on him later). Then one day she started talking less and less.

I started seeing less and less of my Japanese crush, till one day in 8th grade news came out that she tried committing suicide. No matter how much I wanted to think they were lying or pulling some sick joke, they weren't. Turns out Aradia had tried three times while on death watch. Once by claiming she had visions of me and crushed herself somehow. Second was trying to rip her heart out because it was too loud. Third was (I'm not sure how she did it but) trying to explode herself. The reasons her never explained.

To this day, the incidents are a sore subject, but through a lot of therapy she has become as happy as she was before. Aradia doesn't see 'ghosts' anymore and there are no more voices. Now she is even better friend, because she knows what its like to be at the lowest of low and helps me a lot.

Always, twinArmageddons


End file.
